


Drive

by Riakon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Ты куда, подруга? - задаёт незнакомка за рулём свой вопрос, и по тонким, слабо очерченным губам растекается усмешка.- Аркадия Бэй. Подбросишь? - голос Макс звучит небрежно, ведь с такими девушками и такими машинам это единственный вариант для общения.





	Drive

Запах пыли, солнца и пота Макс, кажется, способна собирать со своей кожи пальцами, но её глаза пристально вглядываются в дорогу, по которой она бодро шагает, волоча на спине неудобный, даже громоздкий рюкзак и протягивая руку, временами проскальзывающим по трассе машинам.

Меньше часа назад она попрощалась с дружной компанией музыкантов, набившихся в небольшой минивэн и следующих на конкурс талантов в Реймонд. Им было по пути до самого Касл-Рока, но дальше...

За поворотом мелькают яркие огни фар, и Макс поспешно выставляет руку, обозначая своё присутствие, а также желание стать попутчиком пронёсшемуся мимо спорткару, который приводит в полный беспорядок её волосы, обдавая новым потоком пыльного и горячего воздуха. Едва ли перевалило за полдень, но он уже такой спёртый, словно солнце скоро скроется за горизонтом.

Увы, прищуренному взору Макс предстаёт ещё даже не добравшееся до зенита светило, а, значит, денёк ей предстоит не просто жаркий, а адский, без преуменьшения, да и шагать по пустынной трассе до следующей попутки в безграничном одиночестве нынче её удел. Удел человека, который отказался тратить накопления на дорогу до Аркадии Бэй, предпочитая этому покупку оригинального фотоаппарата Polaroid и картриджей к нему, вместо покупки билета на автобус и оплату отеля.

И не то, чтобы родители отказались оплатить расходы на путешествие до Аркадии Бэй, но просить у них деньги почти физически больно, особенно после того, как, глядя печальными глазами, её мать согласилась на то, что Макс будет учиться фотографии не в Сиэтле, и даже не в штате Вашингтон, а там, где осталась её старая подруга, оставленная на произвол судьбы после смерти отца...

Мысль о Хлое она отгоняет так же, как и облако пыли, откашливаясь, щурясь и смаргивая выступившие на глазах слёзы. Песок похрустывает на коже под ребром ладони и остаётся неприятным ощущением стянутости. Точно, она и забыла, что думать о Хлое ей нельзя совсем — такую грусть ей попросту не пережить. Не сейчас. Потом, наверное. Когда будет не так больно.

Нет-нет, сейчас все мысли о том, чтобы попасть на день открытых дверей в новом, едва открывшемся классе по фотографии, в которой будет преподавать один из самых молодых и талантливых фотографов этого времени — Марк Джефферсон. Его работы стали иконой не только для Макс, но и для множества членов жюри в самых разных конкурсах, но червячок сомнений ещё гложет её.

Быть талантливым фотографом отнюдь не достаточно для того, чтобы научить делать по-настоящему потрясающие снимки, а это значит, что с мистером Джефферсоном стоит как минимум пообщаться лично, чтобы понять, не из тех ли самовлюблённых задавак тот, на кого она возлагает такие надежды.

Облако пыли рассеивается, и Макс с удивлением обнаруживает прямо перед собой новенькую спортивную машину, которая, по её прикидкам, должна была уже давно умчаться вверх по серпантину холмистой трассы так далеко, что от неё не останется не только следа, но и иного воспоминания, кроме слоя пыли на коже да растрёпанных волос, щекочущих нос и налипших на влажный от пота лоб.

Но вот она — прямо перед ней, поблёскивая жёлтыми, словно солнце, боками и нетронутой даже тенью ржавчины покраской. Новый, словно только что с конвейера, автомобиль достоин самых высших наград и наводит на мысли лишь о том, с какого ракурса лучше запечатлеть это произведения искусства, которое даже на фоне песка и пыли не теряется.

Построение композиции занимает Макс настолько, что она далеко не сразу обращает внимание на седока, подчинившего под рукой всю мощь четырёхсот лошадиных сил, но когда замечает, то никак не может понять, что же находит более привлекательным — машину, кричащую о своём статусе и новизне, или девушку, такую же броскую и самодостаточную.

Светлые, подёрнутые патиной старины тёмно-золотого цвета волосы выглядят волной раскалённого металла, заточённой в свободной шевелюре, а одинокое синее перо, покачиваясь на ветру, словно дразнится — смотри, не отводи от меня взгляд. Макс и не отводит, заворожённая его пляской.

Чужой вопрос пролетает мимо ушей, оседая каплями звуков в сознании, и вынуждая, наконец, отвлечься от игривого украшения.

— Что? — переспрашивает она, отвлекаясь от украшения на миг, чтобы уже в следующий встретится с такой же синевой в глазах напротив.

— Ты куда, подруга? — повторяет незнакомка свой вопрос, и по тонким, слабо очерченным губам растекается усмешка.

— Аркадия Бэй. Подбросишь? — голос Макс звучит небрежно, ведь с такими девушками и такими машинам это единственный вариант для общения.

Она смотрит на водителя с вызовом, щурясь от яркого солнца и вздёрнув узкий подбородок вверх.

— Падай, — хмыкает та и кивает на свободное место сзади, даже не подумав открыть дверцу или выйти из машины и помочь с неудобным, явно собирающимся застрять на плечах рюкзаком.

Макс застывает в нерешительности — девушка за рулём прекрасна, спору нет, но ехать ещё пять часов с заносчивостью и спесью? Или же ждать другую машину на солнцепёке?

За поворотом никого, да и впереди машин тоже нет, только голая, пустынная трасса, яркое солнце и пыль пополам с песком.

— О, ты серьёзно? — водопад волос соскальзывает по круглому плечу, когда девица склоняет голову, вздёрнув вверх светлую бровь. — Думаешь, как поскорее стать девушкой-гриль?

— Не думаю, что наше совместное путешествие будет хоть сколько-нибудь приятным, — вздыхает Макс, пытаясь стряхнуть рюкзак с плеч, пока тот упорно цепляется за её болеро, пытаясь заодно зацепить тонкую ткань, не позволяющую плечам обгореть, и всем видом показывая, что готова подождать другого шанса и как следует пропечься под палящим солнцем в безветренный день, но не разделять последующее время с самовлюблённой особой.

— Чёрт, — раздаётся примирительно, и, оторвав взгляд от обочины, Макс поднимает голову на странный звук — она ждёт услышать рёв мотора, а не то, как у спорткара открывается дверца, выпуская свою хозяйку на раскалённую землю. — Ты уже третья за сегодня, кто отказывается, между прочим. Никак не возьму в толк, почему.

— Может быть, потому, что ты похожа на стерву? — поднимает брови Макс, глядя на то, как тонкие пальцы выуживают сигаретную пачку, и один из длинных стиков отправляется в рот.

Девица опирается о капот и поднимает голову вверх, прямо под ослепляющие лучи, и этот вид заставляет Макс ухватиться за висящий на шее полароид и быстро, до того, как это мгновение упорхнёт из её пальцев так же, как и все прочие, запечатлеть его. Кадр хорош, даже потрясающ — она трясёт фотографию, не сводя с неё взгляда, успевая оценить насколько удачно она получилась прежде, чем фото выскальзывает из её рук, выхваченное ловкими пальцами.

— Эй, отдай! — нахмурившись велит Макс, и протягивает руку к незнакомке, но та даже не думает возвращать снимок.

— А вышло хорошо, — неожиданно мягким тоном признает девушка, пристально вглядываясь в фотографию, и кивает какой-то своей мысли, — у тебя точно талант.

Эта секундная пауза, заминка, словно знак свыше для того, чтобы бодрым рывком отнять жесткий картон с запечатлённом на нём моменте.

— И, кстати, да, — хмыкает незнакомка, убирая локон светлых волос за ухо и едва касаясь игривого пёрышка, трепещущего в коротком порыве ветра, — я и есть стерва, так что раз уж мы с этим определились, то для тебя не будет это неожиданным открытием прямо посреди дороги.

Заговорщическая ухмылка только украшает тонкие губы, а блеск в глазах напоминает внезапно о счастливом детстве, о запахе бельгийских вафель и брызгах холодной воды из распылителя, который запускается каждый раз, когда кто-то из двух маленьких девочек, подняв высоко свою игрушечную саблю кричит изо всех сил «на абордаж!».

Макс совсем не нравится, когда ей о таком напоминают. Она предпочла бы убрать эти воспоминания в пыльный сундук, запереть его и выкинуть в море, прямо в пасть к Дейви Джонсу.

— И всё-таки нет, — хмыкает она, аккуратно убирая снимок в рюкзак и перехватывая его покрепче.

— Аркадия Бэй — не райское местечко, — спешит предупредить её незнакомка, — так что прибывать туда пешком и измотанной — такое себе удовольствие. Это крохотный филиал ада на земле, можешь мне поверить.

— Верю, — со сдавленным смешком вырывается у Макс.

Не то, чтобы она и правда была согласна с тем, что местечко, где она провела счастливое детство такое ужасное, но после Чикаго... Да, после Чикаго этот крошечный, совершенно провинциальный город, в котором слишком сложно понять, где начинается парк и кончается город, где все люди знают друг друга по имени, а семьи врастают корнями, кажется невзрачным. Слишком тесный, слишком суетливый, слишком свойский. Макс нравится холодность и безразличие городов-миллионников, где сплетни не уходят дальше одного квартала, и если бы не Джефферсон... Да, если бы не мистер Марк Джефферсон, она бы в жизни не подумала о возвращении в родные пенаты.

— А я о чём, — кивает девушка, и стряхивает пепел с сигареты. — Так что садись. Кто знает, может быть, через пару лет ты обнаружишь, что на обочине центральной трассы из Касл-Рока ты сделала фотографию топ-модели. Ну, а пока что только начинающей.

Она подмигивает, и распахивает дверцу, глядя настойчиво.

Модель. Что ж, тогда всё стало куда яснее, по крайней мере, насчёт гонора.

«Хороший шанс потренироваться в общении с будущими подопечными», — мелькает на задворках сознания, и вместе с раскалённым днём, долгими часами пешком и тяжёлым рюкзаком, ощутимо оттягивающим плечи, и это становится решающим в том, чтобы принять предложение и совместить дальнейший путь с неприятным, но весьма поучительным общением.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Макс и забрасывает поклажу на заднее сидение, занимая место рядом с водителем, — но учти, высокомерия я не потерплю.

— Окей, мисс Супер-крутой-фотограф, — послушно кивает девушка и, небрежно затушив сигарету, садится в машину. — Так и быть, в этот раз я постараюсь быть пай-девочкой для своей прекрасной пассажирки.

Когда она склоняет голову в шутливом поклоне, волосы рассыпаются, заслоняя лицо, и Макс кажется, что она слышит перезвон золотых монет.

Да, точно, будь её воля, она бы переодела эту королеву пафоса в наряд, которому подошли бы и такие манеры, и такая подача. Семнадцатый век — высокие и вычурные причёски, шикарные платья, цену которым добавляли бесчисленные кружева, корсажи, подтягивающие грудь так, что она едва ли не вываливалась наружу...

На этой мысли взгляд Макс скользнул по груди её водителя, и не без мрачного удовольствия она отметила, что в этом плане они не сильно и отличаются, пускай внешне их сравнивать — проводить параллель между потрёпанным воробушком и грациозным лебедем. Только под и тем, и другим опереньем — всё та же цыплячья тушка.

— Рэйчел, — говорил незнакомка, утапливая педаль газа и попутно надевая очки с зеркальными стёклами.

— Что? — не сразу понимает Макс, раздумывая о сравнении вкусовых качеств воробьёв и лебедей, и кивает запоздало, — а, Макс, очень приятно.

Руку она не протягивает — хоть Рэйчел ведёт уверенно, но на таких скоростях кажется небезопасным отвлекать водителя. А вот пристегнуться самое время, пока им навстречу не выехал грузовик или под колёса не угодил незадачливый автостопщик.

— Да-да, это я уже поняла, — усмехается девушка, перекрикивая рёв мотора и свист ветра, путающего волосы ещё сильнее. — Зачем тебе в это унылое и Богом забытое место?

— Факультет фотографии, — так же громко отвечает Макс и закашливается, поперхнувшись осевшей в гортани пылью.

— Ох, прости, — участливо отзывается Рэйчел, и авто явно сбавляет скорость, но очень плавно, без рывков. — Но разве в Касл-Роке нет подходящих школ с курсами фотографов?

— Я из Чикаго, — откашлявшись, поправляет Макс, убирает прядки, противно лезущие прямо в глаза назад, и чуть хмурится.

— Тем более! — собеседница звучит почти негодующе. — Из Аркадии Бэй можно только бежать, зачем тебе из Чикаго ехать за два штата в неведомые ебеня, из которых каждый мечтает сбежать?

— Там будет преподавать гений современной фотографии, — пожимает плечами Макс, мельком бросая взгляд в боковое зеркало — она похожа на растрёпанного воробья ещё больше, чем ей казалось, но поделать с этим нельзя решительно ничего.

— Ты о Марке? — поднимает брови Рэйчел, поворачиваясь к ней, и Макс разрывается между тем, чтобы завопить от ужаса, что водитель не смотрит на дорогу, и от священного трепета перед человеком, называющего её кумира по имени вот так, запросто. Словно тот — простой человек со своими житейскими проблемами, а не икона фотографии этого десятилетия.

— Да, да, — бормочет она, поёжившись, и проверяет ремень безопасности, — ты бы следила за дорогой, а?

— Да ладно тебе, — усмехается Рэйчел, небрежным движением отбрасывая волосы назад. — Я здесь тысячу раз ездила и знаю дорогу как свои пять пальцев.

«Не то, чтобы я в этом сомневалась», — думает Макс, вжимаясь всей спиной в кожаную обивку кресла, — «но ты слишком молода для тысячи раз».

Улыбка Рэйчел сияет на солнце, и она сама излучает уверенность, но спокойнее от этого не становится. По-правде сказать, её водитель выглядит на все двадцать, но не трудно догадаться, то под этим безумным слоем косметики личико сильно младше.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спустя несколько минут Макс решается на вопрос.

— А сколько бы ты дала? — следует мгновенный ответ.

Так странно — от высокомерной выскочки можно было ждать указания на неприличность вопроса или чёткий ответ, призывающий не совать свой нос не в своё дело, а не предложение сыграть в игру «угадай ответ на свой вопрос».

— Двадцать, — пробует она, и получает в ответ смешок.

— Серьёзно?

— Восемнадцать, — снова пробует Макс, и по задорному взгляду понимает, что снова ошиблась.

— Шестнадцать? — с сомнением спрашивает она, застывая в сомнении между здравым смыслом и чувством, что её накалывают.

— О, серьёзно? Я похожа на ту, кому шестнадцать? — Рэйчел одаривает её самодовольной ухмылкой, и удержаться от ответа попросту невозможно.

— Ты похожа на двадцатилетнюю распутницу, — мстительно замечает Макс и кладёт руки на свой фотоаппарат.

— А ты на двенадцатилетнюю селфи-блудницу, — получает она в ответ и с удивлением поднимает брови, глядя на Рэйчел.

— Серьёзно? — теперь уже её очередь изумляться.

— Мечта педофила, — с большим знанием дела кивает девушка.

Эти дружеские подколки раззадоривают Макс. Она словно уже и сама не своя, словно влезает в чужую голову, выбираясь из вечного образа тихони-заучки и становясь ослепительно-красивой стервой за рулём спорткара — самоуверенной, властной, готовой прибрать весь мир к своим рукам.

— А у тебя в этом большой опыт, да? — хмыкает она, возвращая уверенный тон, и, не удерживаясь, заливается смехом.

— Туше, — признаёт девушка, на секунду выпуская руль из пальцев, чтобы поднять их в знак поражения, и одним этим заставляя Макс снова стать собой.

— Нет! Держи руль! — взвизгивает она, быстро бросая взгляд на трассу. Дорога прямая, но из-за лезущих в глаза волос на ужасное мгновенье ей кажется, что они вот-вот влетят в столб, и сердце ухает куда-то под капот.

— Успокойся, — легкомысленный тон Рэйчел даже близко не помогает. Удивительно, однако, в конце концов, Макс берёт себя в руки, что больше похоже на смирение смертника с неизбежным, нежели на доверие водительским умениям Рэйчел.

Та, видимо, тоже понимает по виду попутчицы, что последняя уже обдумывает свои похороны, и скорость, всё же, сбавляет.

Они едут в тишине недолго — кажется, Рэйчел просто не в состоянии молчать больше пары дюжин минут, и на третьей она предлагает:

— Сыграем?

— А? — Макс отвлекается от обдумывания своего завещания и концепции возведения монументальной скульптуры на том месте, где они с Рэйчел разобьются. Скульптуры, призванной пугать разных незадачливых проезжающих, доводя их до того же состояния, в котором умрёт Максин Колфилд в самом расцвете лет.

— Игра, — повторяет невозмутимо девушка, снова заправляет колышущееся от сильного ветра пёрышко за ухо. — Узнаем друг друга, чтобы скоротать время и расскажем самые страшные секреты, чтобы никогда больше не встретиться, м?

— Хорошо, но я не знаю никаких дорожных игр, — признаётся Макс, разглядывая Рэйчел чуть внимательней.

— Да ладно, — та бросает на неё задорный взгляд, — быть того не может, чтобы ты никогда не ездила автостопом!

— Я ездила, — парирует Макс, — но мы никогда не играли ни во что подобное.

Последние её попутчики вместе с ней горланили песни разных рок-групп, пока направлялись в Касл-Рок, и это времяпровождение было просто потрясающим, но никто при ней даже не заикался о том, чтобы играть в дорожные игры, ведь в перерывах все были заняты взаимными подколками ко всеобщему удовольствию.

— Тогда сыграем в «Две правды и одну ложь», — усмехается девушка, — это моя любимая игра. Правила просты — я говорю о себе три утверждения, два из которых правда, а последнее — наглое враньё, а ты угадываешь, что где.

— Звучит интересно, — признаёт Макс, кивая, — только я не слишком хороша в подобном.

— Ты даже не пробовала, — хмыкает Рэйчел задорно. — Нельзя знать в чём ты плох или хорош, пока не попробуешь. Что ж, хм... Я люблю сырные палочки. Я играю в театре. Мой парень — драгдилер.

Три утверждения из самых разных слоёв приводят Макс в короткое замешательство.

— Твоя тачка выглядит как подтверждение тому, что твой парень связан с наркотиками, — рассуждает она вслух, — так что, думаю, это правда. У тебя модельная внешность и тебя наверняка зазывали в театр, так что думаю, в театре ты играла, но вряд ли сейчас у тебя есть на это время, так что нет, думаю, это ложь. Ну и сырные палочки по-настоящему потрясающе, так что почему бы и нет?

— Неплохо! — заливисто смеётся Рэйчел, и Макс на долю секунды засматривается этим прежде, чем отвести взгляд и напомнить себе, что так поступать нехорошо. — А говоришь не умеешь! Но в театре я и правда играла. Во время учёбы в школе. С работой моделью времени едва хватает на друзей. А уж о театре и говорить нечего.

— Цена за взрослую жизнь, — вздыхает Макс, вспоминая то, скольких друзей потеряла с тех пор, как устроилась на подработку официанткой в Чикаго, чтобы поскорее скопить на фотоаппарат.

Ладони безотчётно огладили аккуратный корпус, вызывая улыбку приятным воспоминанием — что ни говори, а её увлечение стоило потраченного на него времени в закусочной.

— Твоя очередь, — напоминает Рэйч, возвращая в суровую действительность с сильным ветром и красоткой-водителем.

— О? Хм... — разные факты в голове Макс всплывают с такой сумасшедшей скоростью, что она едва может их уловить. Столько выборов и вариантов. Да и ведь о чём-то нужно солгать... в конце концов, она выбирает три самых отстранённых от её нынешней жизни. — Я веду дневник с семи лет. Я родом из Аркадии Бэй. Я никогда не влюблялась в девушек.

На сей раз её очередь испытывать на себе изучающий взгляд Рэйчел, прежде, чем она заявляет уверенно.

— Дневник — наверняка правда. Уверена, ты хранишь их где-нибудь под подушкой и перевозишь с собой, если нужно переезжать, каждый из них. Ты говорила, что ты из Чикаго, так что, думаю, насчёт Аркадии Бэй — это ложь, но ты выглядишь как девушка, которой может понравится девушка... Хм... Думаю, ты просто не знала, что такое влюбиться, поэтому и не влюблялась.

Макс улыбается чуть облегчённо. Говорить о Хлое и её предательстве даже так было бы трудно, даже с незнакомкой, но, кажется и не придётся — Рэйчел не победила в своей игре.

— Ты хороша в этом, — в противовес своим мыслям отзывается Макс и получает долгий взгляд.

— Я напортачила, — вздыхает девушка, хмурясь. — Чёрт, я точно напортачила! Ты из Аркадии Бэй? Серьёзно? Когда ты уехала?

— Что? — удивлённо округляет глаза Макс, не веря своим ушам.

Как? Как он могла выдать то, что чувствует? Эта девица что, мысли её читает?! И почему она просто не успокоилась на том, что хороша, принимая похвалу за чистую монету?

— Нет же, я из Чикаго, ты правильно помнишь, — отмахивается она, но Рэйч, кажется уже не остановить.

— Не ври мне. Врать у тебя получается сильно хуже, чем фотографировать. Ты стесняешься этого? Или того, что однажды ты влюбилась в девушку?

Молчание затягивается — Рэйчел ждёт ответа. Макс, в свою очередь, не собирается его давать.

— Я не осуждаю, — наконец замечает её водитель, — не мне осуждать за подобное, просто я бы никогда не подумала, что кто-то вроде тебя может смущаться этого.

— Вроде меня? — поднимает брови Макс и сжимает губы. Это звучит довольно жестоко, вроде как ей только что отказали в какой-то привилегии просто по факту недостойности её существования.

— Ты выглядишь как очень правильная девочка, — пожимает плечами Рэйчел. — У тебя наверняка одни пятёрки, отличница в учёбе, ты не ходишь на закрытые рейвы, не доставляешь хлопот родителям и, конечно, предпочитаешь общество книг и фотографий людям.

— Но всё это совсем не доказывает того, что я не могу влюбиться в девушку, — хмурится Макс, покусывая губы. Точно, у этой фотомодели Рэйчел есть суперспособность по чтению мыслей!

— Конечно нет, но доказывает то, что ты можешь этого стыдится. Неправильный выбор в жизни правильной Максин? — щурится Рэйчел, буквально впиваясь в неё глазами. И это обращение...

— Макс, — поправляет она девушку, — только Макс и никак иначе.

— Окей, — беззаботно кивает Рэйчел. — Значит, возвращение в родные пенаты ради курсов фотографии?

— Точно, — соглашается Макс и расслабляется.

О Хлое говорить не придётся и о её чувствах — тоже, а, значит, можно и выдохнуть.

— Странно, что я не угадала, — вздыхает Рэйчел. — Чёрт, это даже обидно — я почти всегда выбираю правильно!

— А что насчёт твоего драгдилера? — невинно спрашивает Макс. — Это тоже верный выбор?

— Фрэнк — хороший парень, и он и правда любит меня, — пожимает плечами Рэйчел, становясь задумчивой и теряя ту насмешливую язвительность, которой полыхала с момента их встречи.

— А ты его? — спокойно спрашивает Макс, чуть теряясь из-за такой перемены.

— О, думаешь, пришла пора откровений? — вопрос звучит не просто язвительно, а почти грубо, и Макс успевает пожалеть о своём любопытстве, но всё же напоминает.

— Мы едва ли друг друга знаем, и, скорей всего, больше никогда не встретимся, так что, да. Думаю, пришла пора откровений с незнакомками.

Долгий и внимательный взгляд буквально препарирует её изнутри. Прежде, чем Рэйчел снова становится приятной в общении, кажется, настолько, насколько она вообще способна, будучи в скверном расположении духа.

— И многие соглашаются на подобное?

— Хватает, — пожимает плечами Макс и щурится от плеснувшего яркостью в глаза солнца, появившегося из-за поворота.

Рэйчел тоже замолкает, что-то обдумывая, а потом рассказывает. Рассказывает о родителях, о переезде, о новой подруге, о том, что, кажется, она разрушает всё, с чем только соприкасается, и её подруга без царя в голове — это то немногое, что у неё по-настоящему есть.

Перед внутренним взором Макс всплывает бесшабашная Хлоя.

— Понимаешь, — вздыхает Рэйчел, — дело в том, что мне очень страшно. Так страшно, что я позволю ей сделать что-то такое, о чём мы обе будем жалеть. Что-то такое, что убьёт нашу дружбу, и она станет тоже просто воспоминанием, голосом на совместных видео и лицом на оставшихся фотках. В конце концов, кто бы чего ни говорил, а есть вещи, которые дружба перенести просто не способна. Словно в химии — или молекула станет качественно новой, или разрушится ко всем чертям.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Макс.

— А ты? Ты уехала из Аркадии тоже потому, что влюбилась в подругу? — щурится Рэйчел, и Макс кажется, что она видит отблеск слёз в свете постепенно опускающегося светила.

— Точно, — кивает она и отворачивается.

— Не хочешь об этом говорить? — хмыкает девушка, привычным жестом отправляя растрепавшиеся волосы назад, за спину. — А что насчёт откровенности за откровенность?

— Это больно, — коротко отвечает она, и этого, внезапно хватает юному детективу рядом с ней.

Даже думать об этом больно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заставлять себя формировать из отчаяния и воспоминаний слова, которые опишут то, как закончилось её детство разом, когда впервые она подумала о самой лучшей подруге, почти сестре так, словно та могла стать ей кем-то большим. Подумала о том, как же сильно она хочет, чтобы та стала для неё кем-то большим.

— Знаешь, думаю, нам нужно перекусить, — замечает Рэйчел, утапливая педаль газа в пол, и заставляя ветер снова ворошить их волосы, а грустные мысли улетать из головы, пока трасса из Касл-Рока до Аркадии Бэй не встречает их небольшим придорожным кафе.

Местечко совсем крохотное — небольшая барная стойка и четыре столика с пластиковыми диванчиками, поставленными спинкой к спинке. Меню столь же разнообразно, как и интерьер — блинчики, яичница, чай и кофе.

— Уверена, что хочешь обедать именно здесь? — хмыкает Макс, глядя на Рэйчел, но та, бросив ключи от машины на столик и откидываясь на пластиковой скамье, только удивлённо поднимает брови.

— А почему бы и нет? Местечко в духе «Криминального чтива» — лично я буду искать остывающий труп Винсента в туалете и ждать прихода Зайчишки и Тыковки.

— В женском туалете? — насмешливо уточняет Макс, и Рэйчел скалится в ответ. — И кстати, Винсента не убили, так что не надо тут.

«Что ж, эта пафосная фифа разбирается в людях и знает толк в хорошем кино, так что, возможно, ещё не всё потеряно», — думает Макс, осматривая цены и решая, что большая порция вафель ей совсем не повредит, особенно если есть их с холодным чаем.

— А мне сосиски жареные, — мурлычет Рейл прыщавому официанту, который, кажется, совсем не может отвести от неё глаз. — И, если не сложно, можно сделать их осьминожками?

— Я спрошу у повара, мисс, — сбивчиво отвечает парнишка, чуть ли не бегом удаляясь на кухню.

— Кажется, попроси ты у него живых устриц, он бы кинулся их ловить голыми руками, — вздыхает Макс, с сожалением глядя на парня, скрывшегося за дверью с круглыми окошками.

— Небольшие преимущества в том, чтобы выглядеть хорошо. Минусов больше — отвязаться от этих провинциальных дурачков, не понимающих слово «нет», бывает ой как не просто, — делится переживаниями Рэйч, и вдруг серьёзнеет. — Завидуешь?

— Если я скажу «да», ты ответишь, что завидовать нечему, — пожимает плечами Макс. — Но ты так скажешь, потому что была красивой всегда.

— Точно, — соглашается та, — и потому что я всегда знаю — меня оцениваю только по внешности. Ни одному из этих слюнявых идиотов нахрен не сдались мои моральные качества. Им плевать, что я за человек, то у меня на душе, ведь их цель сделать меня своим трофеем в инстинктивной борьбе за разнообразие будущего генофонда.

— Зато они временно становятся твоими рабами, — хмыкает Макс и замолкает, поскольку перед её водителем ставят тарелку с грёбаным фритюром и сосисками-осьминожками ещё до того, как испекутся её вафли, которые — и она точно это знает — готовятся быстрее. — Разве оно того не стоит?

— Внимание всегда достаётся тому, кто его не хочет, дорогая, — усмехается Рэйч, макая первую «осьминожку» в кетчуп. — То же самое касается и всего остального. Мужчины, женщины, работа, власть, деньги — что угодно. Тот, кому это нахрен не нужно, получает всё и сразу. Фишка в том, чтобы жить так, словно тебе ничего не надо от жизни и просто наслаждаться каждым грёбаным днём.

— Даже этим жарким отстоем? — фыркает Макс, дожидаясь чай прежде вафель и тяжело вздыхая.

— Этим жарким отстоем можно встретить приятного спутника и собеседника, и даже скоротать время под кондиционером, — пожимает плечами Рэйч, кивая на белого уродца над дверью, который пытался справиться с засушливостью июльского дня в этой части страны. — И, кстати, красота имеет ещё один минус — тебя воспринимают как соперницу все девушки. Даже те, которых ты и сама не прочь завалить, — с неприкрытым весельем добавляет Рэйчел и подмигивает.

— Ты би? — вскидывает брови Макс, и от её вопроса Рэйчел определённо начинает выглядеть ещё более самодовольной.

— А что, не похоже?

— Точно нет, — честно замечает Макс под звонкий смех соседки.

— О том и речь, — хмыкает Рэйчел, отсмеявшись, — помнишь? Только как соперницу.

— Ладно, считай, ты меня уговорила, и красивым жить труднее, — веселье передаётся и самой Макс, а неприятные воспоминания, наконец, отпускают её. Чем ближе Аркадия Бэй, тем тяжелее у неё на сердце, но Рэйчел, кажется, обладает магическим даром делать всё проще.

Еда оказывается на удивление сносной, даже без привкуса перепалёного сливочного масла и запаха сбежавшего кофе, и, отдав должное пище, они возвращаются в машину. На сей раз Рэйчел не спешит — едет неторопливо, так, словно гнаться ей не за чем, да и сама Макс ощущает сонную леность и желание подремать.

Она даже не замечает того, как сонливость накатывает одной огромной волной, и её и правда выключает, а сознание уплывает в неясную мешанину из недодуманных мыслей, обрывков образов и ассоциаций, пока её внезапно сильно не толкает вперёд. Когда она открывает глаза, становится неожиданно прохладно, а солнце клонится к горизонту, окрашивая небесный свод в палитру из алого и оранжевого. Вид выходит отличным, и она не удерживается — щёлкает по наитию горизонт, и только тогда интересуется:

— Почему стоим?

— Мы у мотеля, — пожимает плечами Рэйчел, кивая на небольшое сооружение с огромной вилкой и ложкой, олицетворяющими его название. — Ночью трасса освещается плохо, а я слишком сильно хочу спать, чтобы быть уверенной, что нас не занесёт в кювет. Или ты хочешь попытать счастья на дороге и ехать на попутках ночью?

На самом деле это предложение Макс действительно обдумывает, но находит слишком нерациональным. А вот денег на придорожный мотель у неё нет.

— Голодное студенчество, — усмехается Рэйч, быстро соображая о причинах заминки. — Не переживай — возьмём номер на двоих. Я плачу.

— Не хочу быть тебе должной, — возражает Макс, всё пытаясь понять, куда же утекло время между обедом и вечером, и почему они всё ещё не в Аркадии, ведь ехать оставалось всего ничего.

— Пришлёшь мне эти фото — и мы в расчёте, — пожимает плечами девушка. — Мне бы тоже не хотелось оставаться в мотеле, будь я одна. Не люблю я это дело, если нет подходящей компании.

Размен звучит соблазнительно, и Макс, всё-таки соглашается, при условии:

— Выдвинемся с самого утра, да? Мне нужно быть в Аркадии Бэй к началу дня открытых дверей, чтобы успеть всё узнать о курсе и успеть пообщаться с мистером Джефферсоном.

— Да без проблем, — отмахивается Рэйчел, — главное, разбуди меня, а, раз пункт назначения один, я тебя мигом домчу.

«Мигом домчу» звучит как не пустая угроза, особенно со стороны временного водителя Макс, и она чуть хмурится, прикидывая, во сколько нужно встать, чтобы к десяти уже быть там. По её прикидкам — не раньше семи, а, значит, времени выспаться будет достаточно.

Есть только одна проблема: за стойкой регистрации выясняется неприятный факт — двухместных номеров с раздельными постелями не осталось, но Рэйч, похоже, это ничуть не смущает, поскольку она оплачивает двухместный с одной кроватью.

— А если бы остались только одноместные? — интересуется Макс после того, как им показывают их номер и оставляют одних, положив ключ на тумбочку.

— То что? — поднимает светлые брови Рэйчел. — Думаешь, отправила бы я тебя ловить попутку?

— Нет, думаю, как бы мы ютились в твоей машине, — закатывает глаза Макс, усмехаясь в ответ и чуть покачивая головой.

— Нормально бы ютились, — белозубо ухмыляется Рэйч и беззастенчиво принимается расстёгивать блузку под удивлённым взглядом Макс.

Нет, она не смущается, но... разве так вообще можно? В смысле, где правила приличия? Где соблюдение формальностей и условностей? Где?..

Все вопросы отпадают, когда Макс озаряет — модель. Никаких условностей, приличий и прочей чепухи, которая только может повредить работе фотомоделью. Да и та, наверняка, не страдает никакими комплексами, не переживая ни о золотистой коже живота, которая выглядит очень нежной, девственно гладкой, ни о маленьком размере прикрытой простым чёрным бюстгальтером груди, ни о россыпи едва заметных родинок на бедре.

Она увлекается разглядыванием, не сразу понимая, что нужно отвести взгляд, и краснеет так неудержимо, что, кажется, щеками Макс можно зажигать сигареты, используя их жар вместо огнива.

Самодовольный взгляд она уже не замечает, стараясь как можно скорее переодеться в прихваченную пижаму. Ночи обещали холодными, но сейчас обычно уютная фланель выглядит слишком тяжёлой, слишком жаркой.

— Если ты собираешься надеть это, чтобы меня очаровать, то советую ложиться в одном белье, — усмехается с того конца комнаты Рэйчел, и Макс вспыхивает сильнее, прижимая пижаму к груди.

Их взгляды встречаются на секунду, и этот задор напоминает ей снова о Хлое. Может быть, так и должно быть, мирится Макс. Может быть, это поможет.

— Я люблю свою пижаму, — парирует она, но от тёплой фланели, даже просто прижатой к груди, слишком жарко.

— Да, да, — хмыкает Рэйчел и бросает в неё своей клетчатой рубашкой. — Если стесняешься, тогда спи в моей — твоё-то всё равно должно быть максимально привлекательным. Да, мисс Юная Абитуриентка? Иначе ты не понравишься Джеффрсону, и тогда прощайте, «пятёрки» за семестр.

— Иди ты, — хмурится Макс, но рубашку накидывает на плечи, чувствуя себя смущённой донельзя.

Ей и правда стоит поберечь одежду, просто потому что в этом номере нет утюга, а до общежития, где можно будет его найти, она может и не добраться вовремя.

Темнота сгущается слишком внезапно, но в этих краях всегда так, просто ей слишком непривычно после Чикаго, и потому они забираются под одеяло ещё до полуночи. Нет неловкого молчания, но последний час каждая из них занимается чем-то своим — Макс рассматривает сделанные снимки, заправляет картридж в фотоаппарат и снова изучает проезд к школе, прикидывая, как им поскорей добраться, а Рэйчел активно переписывается с кем-то в телефоне до тех пор, пока не начинает солово моргать и, наконец, не говорит:

— Я спать.

— Да, я тоже, — кивает Макс, проверяя будильник на телефоне. — Приятных снов?

— Да, — кивает Рэйчел и, кажется, засыпает мгновенно.

Макс тоже млеет от прохлады одеяла и тепла за окном, и сон смаривает её чуть дольше, но зато крепкий и без снов.

Когда она открывает глаза, за окном стоит непроглядная тьма, и Макс даже не сразу понимает, что не так. Её тело слишком расслабленное, размякшее после сна, и она с трудом ощущает его как часть себя, поэтому доходит до неё только тогда, когда она морщит нос — светлые, пушистые волосы лезут ей прямо в лицо, в то время как она вжимается всем телом в чужое, горячее, крепко обнимая девушку, с которой ей довелось оказаться в одной постели.

Та, явно не испытывая дискомфорта по этому поводу, прижимает её к груди, закинув руку ей на плечо и устроив ногу Макс между своих. Они переплелись во сне так тесно, что изнутри снова пробирает удушливая волна стыда.

Слишком близко. Слишком тесно. Слишком жарко.

Это почти невыносимо, особенно в свете всего, что она узнала о прекрасной незнакомке, о её парне и родителях. Ей нужно отодвинуться, нужно заставить себя откатиться, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но она не может — в чужих руках слишком тепло, а прикосновения другого тела таким мягкие, что хочется уткнуться носом в выпирающую ключицу, поцеловать ямочку между ними, и...

Мысли определённо утекают не туда, и Макс пристально вглядывается в спящее лицо, пытаясь увидеть тень пробуждения, но Рэйчел безмятежна: лицо расслаблено, а рот чуть приоткрыт. Слишком соблазнительно приоткрыт, чтобы не попробовать, не удовлетворить своё любопытство.

Она касается мягких губ своими, и это не похоже ни на один поцелуй с парнями из всех, что у неё были. Губы Рейч не обветрены и пахнут шоколадом и вишней от бальзама, а щёки гладкие, без намека на колкость. Прикосновение приятное, осторожное, и Макс не собирается продлевать его, но чужая ладонь ложится на затылок, а глаза распахиваются, глядя удивительно ясно прямо в её.

Она чувствует себя сжавшимся, перепуганным ёжиком, но они всё ещё переплетены, а мягкие губы всё ещё касаются её. Это странно. Необычно, не точно не неприятно. И так же точно смущающе настолько, то она готова умереть.

Рэйчел не задаёт вопросов, не спрашивает, стала ли она частью эксперимента, она просто прихватывает губу Макс между кромкой зубов, осторожно прикусывая, и неторопливо касается этого места языком, выбивая неожиданно горячий, непристойный стон.

Они слишком тесно лежат друг к другу. Слишком нежно соприкасается их кожа, в каждом месте которой появляются горячие искры, рассыпающиеся, внезапно, внизу живота, и Макс пробирает. Эксцентричная Рэйчел, наверное, делала такое не раз, она наверняка знает, что будет дальше, а вот сама Макс — нет. Она даже стыдится думать об этом.

Но думать и не нужно — не тогда, когда под чужой рубашкой оказывается нежная рука, расстёгивающая бюстгальтер и поглаживающая чувствительный островок кожи меду лопаток, пока чужие губы скользят по её, углубляя поцелуй.

Думать не нужно даже тогда, когда та же ладонь оказывается прямо под чашечкой, мягко сжимая идеально умещающуюся в ладони грудь и сдавливая горошину соска до нового, жаркого стона.

Бездействие Макс не нравится — она хочет отплатить лаской за ласку, но она слишком неловка, а поэтому всё, что ей удаётся, это поглаживать аккуратные бока и нежную кожу над рёбрами, и скользить губами по другим, умелым, направляющим.

Она касается чужого живота несмело, и всё тело перетряхивает, когда Рэйчел касается шеи. Она дрожит, цепляясь за неё, вдруг вспоминая все эти дамские романы и фразу про спасательный круг. На самом деле, она хватается за Рэйчел просто из страха, что та отстранится, что ей перестанет быть так упоительно сладко и одуряюще стыдно одновременно. Особенно, когда одна из ладоней, поглаживающая её спину, проскальзывает под рубашкой прямо до ягодиц, уверенно сжимая одну и дразня пальцами мягкое местечко под округлостью. Бёдра Макс сжимаются, она притискивается ближе, теснее, неловко поглаживая плоский живот Рэйчел и в беспомощности пытаясь совладать с её бюстгальтером, проигрывая в неравной борьбе.

Она стонет снова и снова, чувствуя как сознание уплывает, растворяется где-то там, на задворках.

И тает, словно мороженое на ярком солнце, плавясь под пальцами Рэйч, под её восхитительной напористостью, когда та притирается к нему теснее, ближе, пахом к паху.

Внезапно хочется выть и плакать, хочется умолять и звать на помощь, но всё это выливается только в беспорядочные, лихорадочные стоны, когда слишком прохладные для такой жаркой ночи подушечки скользят под гладкую ткань её простых трусиков. Она всхлипывает, когда они оглаживают лобок, и выдаёт долгий стон, когда те спускаются ниже, осторожно лаская нижние губы.

Стыд охватывает вместе с жаром повсеместно — она слишком влажная, слишком возбуждённая и слишком не в состоянии сделать или сказать хоть что-нибудь против того, что с ней происходит, когда нежные подушечки скользят между половых губ, дразня их мягкими прикосновениями, и нажимают на клитор игриво.

Её ведёт изо всех сил, и волна дрожи перекрывается другой, а тело выворачивает с спазмах от каждого прикосновения, и всё тело вжимается в другое теснее, сильнее, словно пытаясь слиться с ним воедино, когда под зажмуренными веками Макс вспыхивает новая звезда, стирая всё то, чем она была до этого и создавая что-то новое.

Оглушённая удовольствием, она приходит в себя не сразу, слыша удовлетворённое мурлыканье над ухом, и растерянно осознаёт новую себя в этом мире.

— Сомнительное согласие, да? — мурлычет Рэйч, одной рукой перебирая её волосы.

— Нет, — качает головой Макс едва-едва, потому что на большее сил попросту не хватает.

— Знаешь, — говорит мягко, разморенно Рэйчел спустя несколько секунд, — я уверена, что мы может сделать из этого нечто большее. Из пустого секса на одну ночь и трёпа незнакомок, которые должны никогда больше встретиться. Я приду встретить тебя, если ты надумаешь поступать, а там посмотрим, м?

Макс не верит ушам и поднимает голову, чтобы утонуть в других глазах и мягком взгляде.

— У тебя парень драгдилер, — напоминает она, хмурясь самую малость.

Зря она это — говорить о парне после того, как переспала с девушкой это самая тупая затея, но Макс Колфилд умеет испортить романтику. Однако, Рэйчел ничуть не мрачнеет.

— Я с ним, потому что мне так удобно. А ты мне нравишься. У меня есть подруга, уверена, вы поладите.

— Может быть, — чуть пожимает плечами Макс, положив голову снова на чужую грудь. — Но насчёт отношений, ты же шутишь, да?

— Я могу сделать тебе предложение руки и сердца, — переливы нежного смеха остаются в памяти Макс ещё не один день, но сейчас она отвечает.

— Легко. Я выйду за тебя. Главное, встреть, когда я приеду.

— Я встречу, — беззаботно обещает Рэйчел, и Макс, убаюканная эти обещанием, засыпает.

Будильник утром звенит как последняя сволочь, вынуждая проснуться в несусветную рань и пожалеть о многом, но не о проведённой вместе ночи. В их совместном утре нет никакого стыда или неловкости, хотя Макс подозревает, что те всё-таки появиться должны.

Но Рэйч готовит завтрак, а Макс варит кофе, прежде чем они сдают номер, и едут ещё долго, перебрасываясь пустыми словами ни о чём до тех пор, пока за спинами не скрывается надпись «Добро пожаловать в Аркадию Бэй».

Рэйчел паркуется почти у самой школы и подмигивает, протянув свой номер телефона на маленьком, мятом клочке бумаги и улыбается:

— Когда поступишь — позвони. И я приеду.

— Ты не приедешь, — горько улыбается Макс, глядя в красивые глаза на то, как ветер треплет голубое пёрышко в волосах у Рэйч. Та касается её щеки в опасной близости от губ, и говорит:

— Мы ещё увидимся с тобой. Вот увидишь.

Когда она уезжает, Макс не смотрит ей в след. Она думает о сделанных фото, о номере и обещаниях — её части курортного романа, когда поднимается по ступеням школы, где, если повезёт, она будет учиться ближайшие несколько лет. Она думает о том, что, может быть, одно невинное знакомство с умной выскочкой и правда может кончится для неё несколько большим, чем она считала.

Вот только, когда подаёт документы в высшую школу Аркадии Бэй, вечером, спрятавшись ото всех, набирает номер, записанный с потрёпанного клочка бумаги, никто не берёт трубку.

Никто не берёт трубку ещё пару звонков, и она перестаёт звонить. Перестаёт думать, вглядываясь в сильно истрепавшиеся до этого времени полароиды, и откладывает память о Рэйчел куда-то в дальний ящик, стараясь не думать о том, чем могло бы всё кончиться, сложись всё иначе.

И она даже забывает, подчинив память усилию воли. Забывает о машине, о яркой улыбке, о драйве в совместном общении, и не вспоминает совсем, стирая из памяти то, что случилось с другой Макс, которая навсегда осталась в крошечном номере придорожного отеля, не зная, что, спустя два месяца, на входе в здание высшей школы Аркадии Бэй, она увидит плакат с девушкой, что словно из прошлой жизни.

Огромный плакат, с жирной надписью «пропала» и большой улыбающейся фотографией Рэйчел на ней.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
